No One But You
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: With Lynette worrying over her new pregnancy, Gabrielle offers her some comfort.


**No One but You**

Lynette was home alone in a silent house. She was sitting on the couch while slowly rubbing her hands in continuous circles on her belly. She was 4 ½ months pregnant with twins for the second time and was just starting to show a slight, barely noticeable bump. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in! The door's open!" She called.

When she heard the door open she turned around and saw her close friend, Gabrielle Solis walking into the living room.

"Hey," Lynette said, smiling at her friend.

Hey!" Gabrielle said back, happy. She sat beside Lynette on the couch and laughed a little.

"Why is it so quiet? It's never this quiet." Gabrielle asked.

Lynette laughed, "The twins are away on a school trip, Parker is at a friend's house working on a school project and Penny is at a sleepover."

"Where's Tom?" Gabrielle asked.

"He's out getting me soup. The only thing I can eat without puking." Lynette explained.

Gabby gave Lynette a sympathetic smile, "The morning sickness will go away soon."

Lynette laughed, "Who came up with "morning sickness" anyway? It's more like all day sickness!"

Gabby laughed too, "You got that right." She said remembering her pregnancies.

This is what Lynette and Gabrielle loved about their relationship. They shared laughs with each other and had so much fun together.

Gabrielle got an idea. "Do you have any ginger ale?"

"Uh, there might be some in the fridge." Lynette answered kind of confused.

Gabrielle got up and went to the fridge in the kitchen. She found what she was looking for a got a glass. She poured some and then grabbed the bunch of bananas she saw on the kitchen table. She went back to the living room and placed the drink and the bananas on the coffee table.

"Bananas and ginger ale?" Lynette asked.

Gabby nodded, "It'll settle your stomach. Remember how bananas were the only thing I would eat with both my pregnancies?"

Lynette laughed, "Oh, right. You were sending everyone out for bananas at four in the morning!"

Gabby giggled, "Yep!"

Lynette smiled and started unpeeling a banana.

"So, besides the morning sickness have you been having any other issues?" Gabrielle asked.

Lynette shook her head, "Surprisingly no, the doctor said everything is fine which is surprising considering my age."

Gabby smiled, "That's good though."

Lynette agreed and nodded, "Yep."

"These twins are going to come out as little angels." Gabrielle said.

Lynette smiled and then decided to tell Gabrielle the news she had found out at the doctor's yesterday. Gabrielle was the only other person who knew besides Tom.

"They're girls."

Gabrielle lit up, "You and Tom decided to find out?"

Lynette nodded.

Gabby smiled really big, "Girls! How exciting."

Lynette smiled too, "I don't think I would have been able to handle boys again!"

Gabrielle laughed.

"I'm glad you're happy since you're their godmother." Lynette said.

This was the first time Gabrielle had learned this, "I am?"

Lynette nodded. She had thought long and hard about who she would choose to be her daughters' godmother. None of her other children had godparents because Lynette wasn't very religious but her and Tom decided these twins should have and they had chosen Gabrielle and Carlos.

"I mean, Tom and I are Juanita and Celia's godparents so Tom and I are returning the favour."

Gabrielle kept smiling, "Oh, I'm so excited!" Suddenly she got an idea.

"I'll be right back!"

"Gabby, where are you going?" Lynette called after Gabby when she saw Gabby running upstairs.

Gabby back down and sat on the couch beside Lynette.

"Put your feet in my lap." She instructed.

"Gabby?" Lynette asked, confused.

"Just do it." Gabby said.

"What are you doing?" Lynette asked.

"I'm going to paint your toenails and give you a mini-pedicure." Gabrielle said, smiling.

Lynette smiled too and obeyed by putting her feet in Gabrielle's lap.

"We'll have a mini spa night until Tom gets back." Gabrielle told Lynette.

Lynette kept smiling, "I like the sound of that but you don't have to."

"I want to. You deserve to be pampered." Gabrielle said, just wanting to do something nice for her best friend.

"Thanks, there's no one but you who would do something like this." Lynette said, "Thanks, for distracting me from my nausea."

Gabrielle smiled, "No problem." She held up the nail polish she had, "Now will it be pink or red?"

Lynette smiled back, "Red." She answered.

"Good choice," Gabrielle said as their impromptu girls night began.

**The End**


End file.
